


Rejoice in our Differences

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mila - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did that Vulcan saying go?</p><p>Written by Mila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejoice in our Differences

Rejoice in our Differences

By Mila

 

Summary: How did that Vulcan saying go?

 

"My wife, can't you rejoice in our differences?"

"No!"

"But, why not?"

"Because our differences usually come from Spock being in life-threatening danger!"

"He agreed to this. He is doing it out of his own free will."

"After you talked to him, he wanted to do it."

"I only outlined the benefits versus the detriments."

"Oh, please! You're one of the most devious diplomats. You could probably convince him of the benefits of jumping from a cliff."

"That would hardly be logi--"

"Sarek!”

He decided to heed her warning.


End file.
